Many websites offer users the capability to personalize a homepage. Such websites have typically offered the user the opportunity to include predefined sections of information or data in a predefined presentation format selected from choices designed and incorporated by the website operator. The user of such systems typically may personalize the content within the sections, such as selecting specific stocks to include in a section showing stock prices. These personalized home pages provide very limited flexibility.
This and other drawbacks exist with current systems.